total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Brick
Brick McArthur, labeled The Cadet, was a contestant on Total Drama Roleplay Season 3, as a member of the Destroying Dragons. He is now a contestant on Total Drama Toxic Brawl, as a member of the Mutant Laser Squirrels. Personality Brick is an army kid who enforces the "never leave a cadet behind" code as if his life depends on it. He respects his superiors to the fullest, saluting them and even complimenting Chef's disgusting meals, something only Owen has done before him. According to Dawn, Brick needs to be dominated, but when necessary he can easily take control himself. However, unlike many former and current contestants, Brick respects, not resents, such skilled players. He also states his appreciation that they are on the same team. Brick can be tough, but he is also very sensitive. He has a habit of wetting himself and is also afraid of the dark. Total Drama Around the World Let's Have a World Tour! Chris introduces Brick, in which Brick jumped out of the Plane which was flying above them. He started to scream "mommy" put he soon pulls his Parachute which made him feel much better. He lands safely on the Ground and greets everyone. He salutes Chris McLean, in which Chris saluted back. Brick states in the Confessional that he is great that he is back, and this time he will try everything in his power to make the Merge this time. When Amy was introduced, she landed on top of Brick. She soon apologized and Brick said that everything was okay. When Zoey and Mike saw Brick they were happy to see him again. All of them saluted each other for old times sake. After everyone was present. Chris announced that they were doing World Tour over again. Brick said that he wants to go see Rome or Athens. Chris informed everyone the challenge as they must find there Passports that are scattered all over the Island. Chris told everyone that there Team depends on the places they place. And told them that they better hurry up, or there will be a Penalty. Dave is introduced by Chris, as Dave is cameoing in the episode to Judge the Passports. Brick shakes Dave's hand and said that it is nice to meet him. Dave said thanks. Chris then told everyone to start looking, Brick ran ahead and Amy started to follow Brick, they teamed up and searched together. Brick enter the Cabins to search is for his Passport. He checked under the Beds, and Pillows. But found nothing. Amy then spots a Passport on the Cliff when they were searching in the Forest. Both Amy and Brick started to climb to the top. When they reached the Passport, it wasn't theres. Amy then left it where she found it. They climbed down, and Brick suggested to search the Main Hall. Amy said that she will go check in a different location. Brick ended up finding his Passport and he also found Mike's. Brick just left where he found. Amy also finds her, and it came to run off between the two. Amy ended up coming in first, with Brick in a close second. Brick congratulates Amy on coming in first. She then thanked him. Dave then declares that both Brick and Amy will be on the same team. They were happy to be on the same team. Bridgette, Trent, and Harold join the team. When everyone got back, Brick is seen saluting most players. Geoff is seen complaining that he wants to be on Bridgette's team, in which Harold agrees to switch teams with Geoff. Chris got annoyed and allowed the switch to happen. Brick fare-wells Harold from his team, and welcomes Geoff to the team. He then salutes him, in which Geoff thanked him. Chris annouced that their team are now called the Destroying Dragons. Chris also stated that cause the Underdog Unicorns took to long, and came in last, they got straight to the Elimination Ceremony. At the Ceremony, Dave is still present, in which annoyed Chris, leading to him throwing Dave out the Plane. Brick does not approve of this, but lets it slide. Mike ends up being eliminated, and Brick is seen waving bye to Mike. Mike waves back, but is then grabbed by Chris and thrown out the Plane as well. The Great Chinese Race When the cast arrives in China, Brick says that China is a very beautiful place, in which Anne Maria says that it is okay, and thats she would prefer to see some shirtless Eygptians. Geoff says that he agree's with Brick. After Chrsi tells the cast to start climbing, Brick takes the lead and starts to climb. He tells his team to start to move. Geoff starts to climb and called Brick captain. In the Confessional, Brick states that he was number one in Sergeant Jacks boot camp for Climbing. Back at the challenge, Brick is seen rooting for Amy that she can do it, in which Amy thanks Brick. Amy catches up to Brick, and says that they can do it. Both of them reach the top, and ask Chris what they must find. Chrsi says that they must find a Sugar Cane. Brick calls Chris Sir and that they will find it. Brick tells Amy that he can see some Sugar cane already. They both climb down the Great Wall of China, and race to the forest. Amy shows a Sugar Cane to take to Chris, in which Brick tries to pull it out of the ground, but it is too hard in. Amy then says that she has got it, in which she karate kicks the cane, in which it breaks. She then says that they should go and win. In which Brick agree's to Amy. They reach the Wall again, and Brick says that they must climb it again. Brick reaches the top and starts to wait for Amy. In which Amy told Brick to leave her and to go win the challenge. Brick says that no Soldier is left behind, in which Brick helps Amy up, and gives Chris the Sugar Cane. Amy thanks Brick, and then blushes. Chris announces that Amy and Brick won the challenge for the Dragons. In which Brick was super happy. In the Confessional, Brick states that he is glad that Amy helped him in the challenge, and that he is proud of her. At the Elimination Ceremony, Brick suggests for Izzy to be eliminated. Egyptian Torture Korean Pop Quizzing Total Drama Toxic Brawl A Radioactive Beginning In the first episode, Brick was placed on the Mutant Laser Squirrels. He was excited about his team. He states in his confessional that he doesn't want to be the leader, because that's what made him get voted out last time. Brick seems fine with the challenge that Chris had announced. During the cliff diving challenge, Brick asked his team who would jump first. Scott and Duncan refused, so Brick decided to jump first. He finds a stone and swims down to get it. Brick swims out of the water, and asks Chris if he got the right number. Chris said that Brick was wrong so Brick had to run back to cliff to dive back into the water. Brick got another stone and said that it weighed about 20 pounds, and the number on it was coincidentally 20. Chris then tells Brick that 20 was super close, and he gets support from Duncan. Tyler manages to win for Toxic Sharks, making Brick's team, the Mutant Laser Squirrels, go to elimination. After the challenge, Brick says in his confessional that the weak links have to go, which were the people that didn't jump. After that, Brick decided to talk to Noah, until they were interrupted by Tyler, calling Noah the worst person ever. The two of them start arguing, and Brick asks why they still have a grudge against each other, and leaves them, saying he wants to talk to someone else. Brick starts to talk to Duncan, and it starts off awkward. Brick apologizes and says it's because Tyler and Noah wouldn't stop arguing when he wanted to talk to Noah. Tyler asks Brick for an alliance, but he is confused because they are on different teams, and says he is not sure. Noah then calls out to not trust Tyler because he is brainless and shady. Brick then says he does not know who to trust, and soon Tyler and Noah start fighting again, making Brick leaving them once again. Later, Brick hugs Amy and tells her about Tyler and Noah. At the elimination ceremony, Brick was safe and Noah was glad for him. Brick had voted for Beardo, and Beardo was eliminated, via the Hurl Of Shame. Chris then surprised everyone by having Brick and Dave switch teams. Appearances Trivia * Brick's last name is McArthur * Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 contestants Category:Mutant Laser Squirrels Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 3 Category:Season 3 contestants Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Destroying Dragons Category:Non Mergers In Total Drama Roleplay Season 3 Category:Toxic Sharks